Jackson Ryan Oliver
by Liv909
Summary: It's an original Bade fanfic with twists and turns. Jade is the responsible mother and Beck is the bad dad. There is Bade, Jandre, and Bori. Please read and review!  D
1. I'm Pregnant

**This is the start of another Victorious fanfic! It's based around Bade obviously but it's got its Bori and Jandre in it too. It's a twist. I usually don't support the pairings openly but I have them in here so no one's single per se. Well, Jade kind of is but whatever. Instead of Jade being the irresponsible parent, it's like a real Teen Mom. Beck's the bad dad that instead of staying with Jade and supporting her and their son, he goes off with Tori and still tries to salvage an acting career. Jade must drop out of high school and give up her acting and singing hopes to be a mom. The only reason Andre is even involved is because he volunteers at the little kid's library and Jackson bonds with him. **

**Here we go! I own nothing except the concept! =D Enjoy!**

It was a lazy summer day in Hollywood, California. When a senior student at Hollywood Arts, Jade West, realized she was pregnant at 16 years old, she didn't know what had happened. She and her boyfriend Beck always used protection. However, Jade knew she had to tell him. He obviously was the father. She was with no one else. When she told Beck however, his response was surprising. Beck sat back on his tiny camper couch and glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed, "We always used protection! What did you do? Skip taking birth control?" Jade scoffed and glared at Beck.

"Do not turn this around on me." she glared. "Condoms have been proven to not work, y'know." she said defensively. However, Jade didn't have the heart to tell Beck that she forgot to take her birth control one day. She hid that part from Beck. The important part was that she was pregnant with Beck's child. He was the father...he had to participate! Well, he didn't have to. Jade's father didn't participate in _her _life. But normal fathers usually did and she wanted Beck to be a normal dad. Instead, Beck stepped back. That shocked Jade a little.

"No...no. This can't be happening! This won't happen!" he yelled. Jade tried to take ahold of this situation. Beck was never mad and never rose his voice to her.

"I can't just abort the kid, Beck! I'm not doing that!" she exclaimed. Beck threw his hands up, standing up and stomping around the trailer living room.

"I can't be a part of this, Jade!" he bellowed, "I...I didn't want this! I wanted to be an actor! Go to college! I love you but...I can't do it." he said, standing up. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Beck! Please! You're not going to support your child?" Beck shook his head.

"I can't. I have to save my acting career. Now leave. If this gets out to anyone, I'm ruined. Blackballed. Forever marked as the rogue actor who fathered a child at 17."

"Wouldn't you rather be known as that than the star actor who doesn't support his child?" Jade asked desperately, hoping her words would affect Beck's heart. However, the young man remained stern and pursed his lips.

"No. Now leave my trailer."


	2. Jackson Is Born

**Thank you, guys! I actually believe I don't even own the concept. Sorry about that earlier false disclaimer. Ahem. I OWN NOTHING. Better. But this story that you're seeing in these chapters, I'm writing it. I guess that's what I meant by concept but it didn't come out right. Okaay, here we go! **

**{Jade}**

I sat on Caterina Valentine's cozy sofa, sipping decaf coffee. The young redhead and I were watching Finding Nemo. Of course, I wanted to watch _Inside the Devil _but I realized that I was going to be a mom in a matter of weeks or even days! I had to get used to more childish things: foods, movies, toys. Living with Cat was a good way to adjust quickly. The reason I was living with Cat was because, when I told my father, he flipped out, kicking me out. Although, he probably wouldn't have done anything but my dumb stepmother had to shriek over and over that I was a whore. Also, I tried calling Beck a few days after our argument occurred. I was hoping everything was calmed down.

But he didn't answer. The last time I called was the most memorable. A female voice had answered the phone and I realized it was Tori Vega. She didn't seem like her peppy annoying self. She actually seemed bitchy and confrontational. I simply asked if Beck was there. I asked nicely too! But Vega flipped out. "Yeah, he's here." she said at first nicely. I was about to ask to speak with him when she flipped, "But guess what? You can't talk to him! You know why? He doesn't love you anymore! He wants you to be the girlfriend he fell in love with years ago! He wanted you to be with him in his future! He wanted an acting career! But he doesn't want your baby. He wants you to _abort _it."

That word 'abort' hit hard. Who did Vega think she was? Beck wasn't being a man! He was letting Vega do his dirty work. "Who do you think you are?" I snapped, "You don't have the right to tell me what Beck wants and what he doesn't. If he wants something so bad, let him get on the _fucking _phone and be a man." I said angrily. Before Vega could get another word in, I snapped my cell phone shut and slammed it on the floor. I remember Cat ran in and told me to calm down, sit and focus on something else. That all this stress wasn't good for the baby.

Anyway, I felt something wet in my...area and I looked down. Cat was too busy focused on Dory the blue fish. I've watched this movie before. I swear to God, Cat is _just _like her. "Oh my God...Cat!" I shrieked. "My water broke!" I exclaimed. Cat's mother ran into the living room, asking what happened. "My water broke!" I exclaimed again. Kindly, Mrs. Valentine helped me up and out to the car. "Cat! Call Beck on your phone!" I commanded, being led out the door.

"Kaykay!" yelled Cat, grabbing her PearPhone.

**{Beck}**

I remember that last time Jade called. I was going to answer my cell phone because I did want to talk with her; but Tori rushed over and answered the phone. When the conversation ended, I was shocked at Tori's rudeness. Everything she said was true but...she just said it so, so evilly. This was one of those days. Tori and I sat on the couch of my RV, watchin _Full House_ when my cell phone rang. I knew it wasn't Jade. She hadn't called back for two weeks.

I looked at my cell phone and seeing it was Cat, picked up. She sounded really panicked. "Beck! Beck! Jade's in labor!" she said urgently. I stood up anxiously. I asked what hospital. "Good Samaritan!" she yelled, quickly hanging up. Tori stood up with me, caressing my hair and massing my shoulders.

"Beck...what's the problem?" she asked sweetly, flipping her hair. I tried to stand back but Tori kept pushing herself closer.

"Jade's in labor," I mumbled, slipping my jacket on and grabbing my keys. "I have to go down to Good Samaritan. I don't know if I have any gas, but I'll make it. I think." I made to leave but Tori grabbed me by the collar.

"Why are you going? I thought you said you wanted the baby aborted." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I did. But you know, Jade didn't and...she's the mom. I respect her decision and...this is my kid. He needs a father, or she. I don't know the gender. I don't think she does. I...I gotta go." But that's when Tori crossed the line. She grabbed, uh, my little "buddy". It took me by surprise and I relaxed a little.

"Now, I didn't say you could go, did I?" she said. "I...I want to play. Come on."she pleaded. I looked down. This was so suggestive. So sexual. I couldn't say no but at the same time, I wanted to see my baby be delivered. I _was _the father. "Becky..." she sang. I smirked and threw my keys on the counter. I was in too deep. Emotionally, I jumped on Tori and pinned her to the sofa.

**{Jade}**

I sat there in the bed, sweating, pushing, screaming, crying. Where was Beck? Eveyone else was here except Vega and him. Not like I invited her but I'm sure that if he came, she would. She's been up his ass lately. I didn't know what gender the baby would be. But I knew that if it was a girl, I would name her Delilah Mae. If it was a boy, I would name him Jackson Ryan. Beck never said anything about these names. Cat chose the girl's name-she had the right anyway. I was making her godmother and Andre would be the godfather of the baby. Andre chose Jackson Ryan. He said that if he ever wanted a little brother, he wanted his name to be Jackson. Of course, he never got that little brother. He has a little sister though. I've seen her a few times. And I babysat her too. Her name was Alexa Jean. I thought it was so pretty but she hated it.

Anyway, I just wanted to know where Beck was. "Cat! Are you sure you called Beck?" I exclaimed grouchily. Cat nodded.

"I did! He answered! He said he was coming over!"

"Do you think he got in a car accident?" I exclaimed. Mrs. Valentine rubbed my shoulder consolingly.

"Don't worry! Beck is fine." she said. "Now just breathe." After fifteen minutes, the doctor rushed in, saying I was ready. I told Mrs. Valentine to hold my hand. I had never been in such pain in my entire life. I squoze her hand. I felt bad; her hand would probably be all purple later. That's when I heard the shrill cries and the nurses' exclamations of joy. Mrs. Valentine smiled and rubbed my hand. "A boy." she whispered with a smile. I could see Cat was a little upset it wasn't a girl; but she was happy nonetheless.

"Give me him!" I commanded. One of the nurses handed me my son. I cradled him in my arms. He had my eyes and nose and lips. Everything else screamed Beck. His dark hair. His tan skin. I sat back and blinked tears away. I just wished Beck would be here to see this moment. Hold his son. I told Mrs. Valentine to let Andre in. She nodded. The young man sat on the side of my bed, just staring at Jackson in endearment. "Here," I said, offering him Jackson, "You hold him. He is your godson." Andre slid back.

"I-I-I can't. I feel wonky. I'm scared. Besides, he's Beck's son. I don't want to be the first one to hold him. Jackson has a father." I scoffed and looked around.

"Does it look like Beck's here? Hold Jackson." I persisted. Andre nodded and gently held Jackson, cradling him in his arms. It looked so sweet. I smiled and lay back, resting my eyes.

**{Beck} **

Recovering from some heavy sex, I looked at my watch and quickly jumped out of bed. _Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit! Damn it, Tori! _Quickly and quietly, I sped to the hospital. When I was directed to Jade's hospital room, I was going to come in when I saw somewhat of a mushy scene. Jade was lying in bed, smiling. Andre, my best fucking friend, was sitting on the bed beside her, holding the baby. Holding my son! I didn't want to disrupt this awkward moment. I shrunk back and hung around outside the door until Andre came out. He turned and saw me.

"Damn, Beck! You're finally here! What took you so long? Poor Jade thinks you got in an accident or something!" he exclaimed.

"What were you doing holding my son, man?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have been holding anything if you had gotten your ass here on time." Andre snapped. My heart shattered. Andre used to be my best friend. Now, he was my enemy. My rival.

"It was Tori! I was going to leave but she seduced me. We...we..."

"Had sex? She did the same shit with me before we broke up. Right before the Full Moon Jam when she went with Ryder. I was actually kinda happy that guy screwed her."

"Why were you guys still friends for so long?" I asked.

"She had me around her finger. She was pretty, smart, talented. But man was she good. Everywhere. A mind fucker she was. I needed one of Ronnie's mind condoms," the young man said, referencing Jersey Shore. I stood back but Andre waved me in. "Go ahead. See your son. Then, go back home to bang Tori." Andre said, heading down the hall towards the front desk. I pursed my lips nervously but pushed open the hospital door.


	3. Sneaky Jade Absent Beck

**Thanks, Jeremy Shane. =) **

**Okay, so I own nothing here. Maybe the concept but again, I don't really know. I just own Jackson Ryan Oliver. Haha, okay. Here's your chapter.**

**{Jade}**

I sat there, in bed. Tired. Exhausted. Basically wiped out. The door opened. I tilted my head, thinking it was Andre. But it was Beck. Beck? What was he doing here? So late anyway? He couldn't have even called. Beck must've known I gave him the death glare. He knelt beside the bed, kissing my hand and apologizing profusely. I just pursed my lips and held in my emotion like I always do.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for your son. When in a few years, he'll ask what his birth was like, you won't know." I snapped. Beck sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I got-"

"Distracted? No shit. Beck, I don't know how you could've screwed this up. Did Vega bite Mr. Dick Clark too hard?" I asked. Beck blushed and rolled his eyes.

"That's not important. The important part is Nathan is born and I'm sorry and..." I cut him off.

"Wait. Nathan?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. Nathan. Remember. We talked about this before we broke up. We both agreed on Nathaniel Davis Oliver if it was a boy; Ariana Elizabeth if it was a girl." I laughed and scoffed. Beck was such an idiot.

"Did you really think I'd stick with the name we chose after your girlfriend told me you wanted our son _aborted?_" I hissed. Beck stood up, covering the baby's ears.

"Hey! Don't say the 'a' word around him! And yeah. He's my _son_, Jade." I sneered, knowing of my filthy deed.

"Doesn't say so on Jackson's birth certificate." I said with an evil smile. Beck stumbled back, in shock. He couldn't even wrap his mind around what I had done.

"Wha-Jade! What did you do?" I reached over to my left and pulled the piece of paper off the table, handing it to him. Beck stuttered idioticly. "Wha-oh my-Jade! How could you? Andre? You made Andre the father on the birth certificate! And who-who chose Jackson Ryan?" he exclaimed, panicked.

"Andre." I said happily like nothing was wrong. Beck fidgeted childishly and finally, punched the wall across from me, crying and screaming. He kept wailing 'how could you' over and over. I just cocked my head and pursed my lips. "You weren't here to see the birth of your son. You didn't care. Andre did."

After a few seconds, Beck recovered and glared at me. "No way. No way will _my son _call Andre his father."

I shrugged, "He's not. If you're going to be a part of his life. I just put it on the birth certificate to spite you." I said. Beck sighed a sigh of relief; but then Andre busted in the room, asking if everything was okay. He stared at Beck and the bruise in the wall. "Yeah, everything's fine." I said, holding Jackson closer to me. Andre turned to Beck.

"You should probably leave. You saw your son. I don't want you hurting Jade or Jackson." Beck sneered at Andre and held out a hand calmly.

"Wait. Can you just wait? Let me hold _my _son and then I'll leave." Beck said, slowly walking over and taking Jackson out of my arms. He cradled Jackson gently and then handed him back to me. He slowly left the room but not before turning and staring at us in the doorway. "This isn't over." he sneered, stomping away.


	4. DNA

**Thanks Jeremy Shane. **

**I own nothing. This time, I don't own the concept. **

**(Beck)**

I paced around in my living room. My dad leaned against the counter, stroking his mustache with worry. My mother pressed her fingers against her forehead, trying to prevent a migraine from springing on. The whole aura of the house was awkward and tense. My dad Curt looked up and stared at me in pity.

"Are you sure? I just can't believe Jade would do such a thing. She seemed like a nice girl deep down. Is it...is it possible to get that changed?" the old man asked. Mom snapped her head up to face Dad.

"Curt! What world were you in? Jade's a monster! A bitch! And no. Beck and I both called down on separate times. That's permanent." My mom Patricia yelled. My dad and I exhaled sharply. This was a situation. I was pretty mad that Jade had made Andre Jackson's father on the birth certificate. I was also pretty ticked she didn't go with the name Nathan like they agreed. Of course, I'm not entirely putting the blame on Jade. I was an ass too and I had to let my parents know.

"Mom...Dad...Jade's not entirely to blame. You don't know the whole story." I said. However I don't know why. Jade seriously wronged me. Any normal guy would be pissed off! I was still defending her. Because I loved her. Mom and Dad looked at me with expectant gazes. I continued. "When she told me, I was insensitive and selfish. I wasn't thinking. We were on and off. I was with Tori for a bit." My mom cut me off.

"Oh, Tori? I love her! Oh! She's so pretty and her cheekbones. Her cheekbones, Beckett! You should stay with her!" I pursed my lips.

"Mom..." I scolded lightly. "Anyways, I might have given Jade the idea that I wasn't that interested in the baby. She...she moved on. But I'm not saying what she did was right! No, I'm mad too. I'm just saying. Part of her actions are justified." I said, clearing up some confusion. But my parents were still on my side.

"But Beckett, we might be able to sue or something! We can get a DNA test! We can prove that you're the real father and Andre's not." My mom said. She was a lawyer; she always tried to use a legal procedure to fix our problems not caring who it would crush along the way. "It's genius!" she exclaimed.

"No, Mom, it's not genius." I said rather harshly. But it didn't faze my mom. "I don't want this to tear my friendship with Andre. Bros before hoes." I said, repeating the Jersey Shore phrase when I stopped. What was I saying? Jade wasn't a hoe. Or was she? My dad shook his head.

"Don't you think that Jade involving Andre has pretty much crushed the friendship already?" he asked. I sighed; he was right. I was trying to salvage something that wasn't there. I remember the scene at the hospital. Andre was on her side. I'll never forget that time last year he was in love with her and wrote that song "365 Days". I knew it was about her. Tori told me. I just kept quiet because Tori begged me to and she said Andre was over Jade.

"I know. I'm just...ugh. I don't know. My mind's all messed up right now. I don't want to do anything too rash but I don't want Jade and Andre to just get away with this." Mom got up and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know baby. It isn't right. Don't worry. I'll make this all better." Oh no. I tried to tell my mom not to do anything. "Don't worry. I'll fix everything." she said in a babyish voice. I groaned, collapsing on the tan sofa. My dad, with a worried expression on his face, hurried after my mom. I trudged out to my trailer and plopped on the couch to watch Full House.

**(Jade)**

I sat on my couch just resting. Baby Jackson was sleeping. Cat was going to come over in a minute like she has every day for the past week. She always got my mail, came in, helped me out, and we went shopping. Well, not really shopping. More like walked around until employees kicked us out. Today was a little different. Cat hustled in the apartment (I had my own apartment anyway, paid for in full by my father) and looked nervous. I sat up a little bit and grimaced.

"Hey Cat."

"Hey Jade. Um, Jade?"

"What?" I asked a little snappily. The hormones still haven't went away.

"There's something in the mail from the Olivers." she stammered.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Give it to me!" I screamed. Of course, that woke Jackson up. He started crying. "Go calm him and bring him out here." I commanded Cat.

"Kay kay!" Cat rushed off into the other room-my bedroom-where Jackson's crib was. I ripped open the envelope and read the piece of paper. It was from Patricia Oliver's legal office. That bitch. Beck's mother decided to shoot back. She was demanding some DNA from Andre and me and Jackson, to compare it with Beck to prove that Andre isn't the real father. Beck must've whined to his mommy. Cat sidled alongside of me. "Is everything okay, Jade? What does it say?" I sighed and brushed a hand through my dark hair.

"That bitch, Beck's mom, wants Andre's, Jackson's and my DNA!" I yelled a little too loudly. Jackson started crying again. Cat was bouncing him but it wasn't really working. I tossed the envelope on the couch and quickly soothed him. He soon fell asleep again. I had to keep my voice down. I turned to Cat again, since we were now on the couch. "Beck's mom is demanding we go to mediation!" Cat looked at me with pity and asked what we were going to do. "My dad's a damn good lawyer but I can't use him. He wouldn't understand. Ah! I got it!" I said, standing up quickly. This time, Jackson didn't cry.

"What?" asked Cat excitedly, standing up with me.

"I'll use Dad's partner lawyer Mr. Dobson! He's pretty good and since my father's his superior, I'll be covered for free." I said slyly. "Come on." I commanded, grabbing Cat's arm and running towards Jackson's room.

"Jade! Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm getting Jackson and we're driving into town." I said, getting Jackson and all his things together. Within minutes, we were loaded into my burgundy Hummer and cruising down the road.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Mr. Dobson lowered his head and looked at me over his dark glasses. He rubbed a hand through his shiny dark hair and stared at me. I was in my dad's law firm office, just in the other guy's cubicle. Cat was sitting next to me and Jackson was sleeping on the floor.

"So...you're telling me that your ex-boyfriend's mother-your son's paternal grandmother-is threatening to withdraw child support if you don't provide DNA of yourself, your baby, and this man named Andre Harris?" I nodded vigorously. Dobson looked down at the paper. "She says that Andre Harris is not Jackson Oliver's biological father, is this true?" I nodded again. "Then why did you put him on the birth certificate? How did you get the hospital to accept it? I mean...tell me what the fighting case is." I pursed my lips; in the car I already knew what I was going to say.

"Mr. Dobson, I know this seems like a risky case to take up, especially for free. However, you have to understand where I'm coming from. When I told Beck I was pregnant, he just wanted to save his acting career. He didn't care. His bitchy girlfriend even told me on the phone that he wanted me to abort Jackson. What gives him any right? So I put Andre on there. The hospital didn't even question me." I said. Dobson sighed and put the paper down, pushing it towards me.

"Ms. West, I'm sorry. I know you're Charles's daughter but there's no possible way this can be won. You'll have to comply. I will not be your lawyer in this case." he said. I stood up. He looked a little scared. He's just lucky I didn't pull the scissors out on him.

"What? Come on! That's bullcrap! What's the big deal? We can win this!" Dobson cowered but he didn't say he would take me. That made me angrier and I kicked the empty chair beside me. It flew across the room, hitting the air conditioner underneath the window. Cat winced and Jackson started crying. I just picked him up by the arm handle of his booster and strut out of the room. Cat got up and scurried out behind me.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

I stood in court as Beck's mom sat there all haughty and victorious. Ugh. It disgusted me. She decided to take me for the birth certificate thing, a lowering of child support because she knew my financial status, and an agreement where Jackson was at Beck's every weekend and could be around Vega. Ugh! Disgusting! The judge banged his gavel on the podium or whatever that was. I don't feel like repeating the whole thing but Beck's mom got everything she wanted. I was so angry. Yet there was nothing I could do. After the cops took Andre's DNA, he didn't talk to me much anymore. I didn't go to Hollywood Arts anymore. I had to go to the local high school-Sherwood High School-where Vega used to go. Of course, I didn't have to deal with those untalented snots. I just took all my studies from home. Cat came over every day and eventually moved in with me. We raised Jackson and he went over to Beck and Vega's every weekend. It was a sucky weekend indeed. Beck was alright I guess; but he wasn't a father figure. Someone else would be...

**Kinda weird ending but you'll understand in the next chapter. I'm jumping ahead about four years. You'll see more of the dynamic like I said the plot would be. **


	5. First Day of School

**Here's the next chapter that takes place about four years after Beck's mom wins the legal battle. I hope you guys enjoy and thanks. =) I own nothing except Jackson.**

**{Jade}**

I finished cutting up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and put it in a plastic Ziploc bag. Next, I put it inside a brown paper bag alongside a small packet of chocolate chip cookies, a juice box and a banana. Loud footsteps were descending down the stairs. I looked up to see a tan six-year old boy with dark smooth hair standing in front of me. He flashed a toothy grin. I handed him the lunch bag and he quickly stuffed it in his Batman backpack. I smiled and grabbed my digital camera off of the coffee table. The little boy grabbed my hand and ran out the door. I smirked and followed him willingly.

"Slow down, Jackson! It's only 8:00. The bus isn't here yet." I said with a smirk. The bus came at 8:20.

"Come on, Mommy! I don't want to be late!" he chimed. I smiled at the boy's excitement over starting 1st grade today. My cell phone vibrated; it was Beck. I sighed and answered with a simple platonic 'hello'. Jackson could hear Beck on the other end. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" yelled the little boy. "Let me talk to him!" Beck chuckled as I put the phone on speaker. "Hi, Daddy!" Jackson said grinning. I smiled at the cute scene. Beck laughed.

"Hey, buddy! How are you doing?" Jackson chimed good and soon began to babble on about nonsense. You know, kid stuff that parents are supposed to agree to, nod and reply. Beck exhaled sharply after several seconds of the childish babbling. "Let me talk to Mommy." he said abruptly. I sighed and my heart cracked a tiny bit with disappointment. Beck was just so rude sometimes and whether he knew it or not, I don't know.

"Okay, Daddy! I love you! Talk to you later! See you Friday!"

"Alright, buddy! Have a good first day at school! I wish I could be there!" he said. Another crack in my heart. Beck promised me he would be at the bus stop. It was supposed to be a surprise. Beck would've pulled up in his truck several minutes before the bus got here. But the night before, Beck had texted me and said he couldn't make it. I tried to ask why but he got all defensive, rude and confrontational. He wouldn't reply so i blew him off. Typical Beck. Your son only has one first day of school. Not like a first day of school but this would be the first time our son would step on a school bus. I sighed, and pressed the speaker off. "Hey." Beck said. "Am I off speaker?" I nodded. "Good. Take a bunch of pictures, will you? My mom will be mad if there's less than five." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What will she go? Sue me?" I asked cockily. By now, Jackson was running ahead of me on the sidewalk. I could talk freely without him hearing my conversation with Beck. Beck scoffed when he heard that.

"Come on, Jade. It's been five years. You still bitter about the whole thing?" hhe asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, Beck. You don't understand. You never will because you're a guy and your mommy's behind you every step of the way. You're not here for your son. Look at you! You're not here to even see him get on the school bus for the first time!" I exclaimed. Beck sighed. I know he was probably doing his classic "brush his hand through his beautiful hair" trick.

"I _told _you why I can't be here."

"No, you didn't. You just said you couldn't make it. Why? Why exactly, Beck? What am I going to tell your son if he asks why you weren't here? Why you're never here?"

"Shut up, Jade! Just...god...I'll talk to you Friday. Bye." Dial tone. I scoffed and threw my phone back in my pockets. I pulled the camera out and got it ready to take pictures. Mrs. Oliver needed her ten photos. Maybe if her son was a better father, she would have a better relationship with her grandson. Immediately, I started taking a bunch of pictures. I knew it was bad when Jackson started getting embarassed.

"Mom! That's enough pictures!" he exclaimed. The yellow bus pulled up with a loud squeal. I could feel my tear ducts filling up. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I told Jackson one more. "Fine. I'll stand in the bus." I took about three more pictures of Jackson in the bus. But then, the driver started complaining and Jackson was whining. "MOOOM!" I sighed and rose my hands.

"Alright, alright! Give me a hug and kiss." I demanded. Jackson ran off the bus for a moment and hugged me and kissed me.

"Bye, Mommy! See you later!" Jackson said, getting on the bus. I watched as the mechanical doors shut and the yellow vehicle drove down the road. The other mothers on the block didn't talk to me. They acted like I was nonexistent. I know they talked about me. Their glares. Their whispers. Their quick turns of their heads when I even so much as glanced at them. They were for sure saying I was a whore. Having a child but no husband. I didn't care what they thought but it hurt not to have one friend. Well, I have Cat. But I wished I had a friend that was a mother or someone else around my age. Jackson has friends and I'm cordial with certain mothers but they always gave me looks. They always think I'm after their husbands because I'm single. It disgusted me.

**{Andre} **

I was sitting behind the desk at the library when I saw the little kids came in behind Mrs. Rodanthe. Where was Gertrude? She said she would be back before the little kids came here for the tour and it was already 1:00! I volunteered regularly at the elementary school library. I helped out Gertrude Van Blithe, the old librarian, with stuff from restocking books to helping out the kids. However, the first-graders were here already. I wasn't exactly ready to do a tour. I always watched and just helped out with the tour. Never actually helped out though.

Mrs. Rodanthe came over and smiled somewhat, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Mr. Harris." she stated. "Where is Ms. Van Blithe?" she asked. I sighed and looked around.

"I don't know..." I trailed nervously. Mrs. Rodanthe frowned.

"What do you mean not here?" she asked firmly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She said she had to go do something and she just left me here...I'll have to do it." Mrs. Rodanthe sighed sharply.

"It'll have to do. Children, over here please." I saw the group of thirty first-graders file over to stand in front of my desk. I stood up and rubbed my hands together. "Children, this is Andre Harris. He's the assistant librarian. Ms. Van Blithe isn't anywhere to be found so Mr. Harris is going to lead the tour today." I chuckled and held a hand up.

"Please. Mr. Harris is my father. The kids can call me Andre." I said. One little kid with smooth dark hair and tan skin spoke up from the back of the room.

"Your name sounds like Doctor Dre! My mom listens to his music! Her favorite song is something about 3 A.M..." the boy trailed. There was something about this kid. I don't know if it was the eyes or the skin or the hair or the Dr. Dre part. All of it screamed only one person. But no...a lot of people look like that. A lot of people like Dr. Dre, especially his song 3 A.M...right? Mrs. Rodanthe snapped at the boy.

"Jackson Oliver, please be quiet so we can go on with the tour."

Jackson. Jackson Ryan Oliver. Jade's son. And Beck's son too but I was on the birth certificate. After Beck's mom made me give up some DNA so her son could get on the certificate, I decided to distance myself from Jade and Beck. I hadn't talked to either in several years. I see them occasionally out and about but I try to hide in the adjacent aisle and lay low for a bit until I'm sure they're gone. It's not immaturity. I just feel embarassed. I don't know why. Right now, my face flushed a deep red. Jackson grew quiet but I just went on with the tour cordially.

It felt like forever when the first graders finally left and Ms. Van Blithe came in with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Where have you been?" I asked sharply. "I had to give those kids the tour!" she smiled.

"I know."

"What do you mean 'you know'?" I exclaimed.

"It was a test, Andre." she said, "And I have to say you passed. You could have been a little nicer to them but it's fine. I would have been the same way." she said with a smile.

"What was the point of the test?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just me affirming why you're the greatest volunteer an elementary school librarian could ever have. I say, if I left the library tomorrow, I would highly advocate for you to replace me." I blushed.

"Ms. Van Blithe..."

"Good night, Andre." she said pointing to the clock. It was 4:00. My shift was over. I got up, slipping on my jacket and throwing my satchel over my shoulder.

"Oh alright. Good night, Ms. Van Blithe. See you on Thursday." I said. Thank goodness today was Monday. I'd have a little break from that crazy librarian and maybe when I come back, I won't be so wonky from seeing and talking to Jade's son.

As I got into my tiny red truck, I just got an itching to go past 152 Oriole Lane. Jade moved from her apartment in Hollywood to the outskirts of L.A. It was a nice development; I had swung by there once just to be stalky. Not like I'm creepy or anything...I was just curious to know where she was now. When I first rode by, I nearly couldn't find them! Jade had traded in her Hummer for a more family-friendly Dodge Charger. It had the same decal though. I knew it was her because Beck and she were outside fighting.

This time, I went slow and when I saw the black car, I went even slower. When I saw movement in the front living room, I stomped on the gas pedal and drove away terrified.


	6. The Library

**Thanks, guys! Glad you like it! I know Beck's a little OOC but it's all part of the plot. Everyone's kinda OOC except Tori and Andre. Well, maybe Tori but I don't really know. I only own Jackson Ryan. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Ecstasy. Pleasure. Climax. Fireworks.

These things were running through Beck Oliver's mind as his lips and tongue collided with his girlfriend Tori Vega's. His smooth tan hands ran over her shoulders and caressed her brown hair. Tori moaned into Beck's mouth and brushed her hands over his muscles and abs. Beck felt almost at the verge. He would've gone all the way but the feeling disappeared in a second. It was like when you see something but as soon as you blink, it goes away. A little kid chiming the word 'daddy' made Beck's horniness float away in the wind. Beck sighed and yanked his head away from Tori. He swung his legs over so they weren't wrapped around Tori but were planted firmly on the floor.

"What?" Beck asked roughly, "You just had a snack freaking an hour ago. I thought I told you to go in your room and play on the Xbox!" Beck yelled in annoyance. The little boy winced a little but just gripped his teddy bear closer.

"Sorry, Daddy but...but..."

"But? But what? Finish your sentence, Jackson!" Beck said, now really annoyed. Tori had gotten up and walked away. Beck was mad he lost his girlfriend and his momentum.

"You promised we would go to the library at my school!" Jackson blurted out. Tori stuck her head out from around the refridgerator and smirked at Beck.

"Oh, come on Becky! The library sounds fun! Besides you promised. And if you keep your promise, I'll keep mine." she added with a horny grin. Wow. Beck scrambled off the couch and turned to Jackson.

"Go get dressed." he said gruffly. Jackson hurried upstairs to get his shoes on while Beck kissed Tori on the lips. "You're amazing. I love you." he said. Tori pulled away.

"You can love me after we go to the library." she said slyly. Walking towards the stairs, she called for Jackson who bounded down. "Come on, buddy. Ready?" she asked primping her hair in the mirror. Jackson nodded and wiggled his shoes at Beck.

"Daddy, can you tie my shoes?" he asked pathetically. Beck brushed by him.

"You can tie your shoes yourself, buddy. Come on." he said, anxious to get to the library and get out. He was really hoping to get his hands on Tori soon. As they climbed into Beck's GMC truck, Beck sped out of the driveway and towards the elementary school.

~#~#~#~#~#

Andre reclined against the chair behind the mahogany desk. He had just filed some books in the Revolutionary War section and finished helping a kid find the Outer Space section. The door opened but he didn't pay attention who it was. Robbie texted him and said he was having some problems with Rex. Andre was texting him, trying to solve his dilemma when the people came in. Whoever it was, the kid was real anxious and the guy just wanted to get out of there. He was acting kinda dicky but he didn't say anything. The voice was somewhat familiar. He didn't put his head up because he was afraid to find out who it was. Then Andre heard the guy say Jackson and he knew. It was Beck.

"Daddy, Daddy! Come over here! Look at these neat books! Come on!" the boy yelled.

"Alright, Jackson. God, give me and Tori a minute. You can go over there by yourself and I will be there in a second." he scoffed. Jackson ran over to the kid's section. That's when Andre saw a strange old man lurk around the opposite shelf. He had kinda been lurking around and Andre was keeping my eye on him. When he turned back from looking at the old man, Beck's and my eyes met. Beck sighed and came over. "Hey." he said nonchalantly. Just like...we had seen each other forever.

"Hey, man." he said awkwardly.

"So...what are you doing here?" Beck asked.

"I volunteer at the library a couple times a week. You know, cause I love the kids." Andre said. Beck pursed his lips and nodded. We hadn't spoken in forever. My brain was feeling a little wonky but I brushed it off. "How about you, man? Out with the fam?" Andre asked. Beck nodded.

"Yeah. Jackson begged us to come out here. I would've been content with just hanging out at home." Beck said, a little annoyed. Tori came up beside him and started making out with him for a few seconds. Andre looked away awkwardly. It was like his old high school make-out sessions with Jade. He couldn't take it.

"So..." Andre trailed when they were finished, "How's the acting been going? I heard you got a job." Beck scoffed.

"Yeah. As a background guy. I don't even have a line. I just have to walk. Can you believe that? That they couldn't find something better for me to be than a guy who walks down the road? It's so humiliating." Beck said.

"Yeah but at least it's something." Andre murmured. His music career had flopped. He got signed onto a record label and it was looking good. But then, at a friend's party, Andre got drunk and some paparazzi caught him stumbling on the streets and put it on Youtube. It wasn't good for the image so the label dropped him. Then, he got blackballed. Also, this whole Jackson situation didn't help with the image either. Andre just decided to kick music and go get an associate's degree at the county college while he lived with his grandmother, volunteered at the library, and worked at a music store. Simple, but Beck thinks he's got problems.

"I guess. It's so hard to find anything because everyone can just Google me and my image is crap." Andre muttered. Beck wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah." he sighed, "I'm sorry about my mom, man. And I'm sorry about Jackson. I hope it wasn't awkward dragging you into all our drama." he said. Andre just nodded.

"Naw, it's cool." Suddenly, a scream pierced the quiet of the library.


	7. Danger

**Thanks, guys! In about...one minute, you'll see what happens to Jades son. Unfortunately, one thing I can confirm is that Tori will not cheat on Beck. Who would she cheat on? I'm too lazy to construct another character and Andre and Robbie are off-bounds. Going with Sinjin is...*shudders* ugh. I hated the Worst Couple episode just because I'm a Bade fan. Funny how my fanfic kinda predicted the breakup. ;D Okay, I own nothing except Jackson. Enjoy. **

**{Beck/Andre}**

Andre and Beck looked up from their conversation. Actually, everyone in the library directed their gazes towards the kids' section of the library. The old man had a little boy in his arms and was ready to take off out of there. Panic ran through Andre's veins. Jade was going to be so pissed. Beck was frozen in his spot, as he saw the situation before him. The other mothers hurried and dragged their kids out of the library. Andre sprinted across the library. Jackson was screaming at the top of his lungs and kicking. Somehow, the old man wasn't hurting from the kicking. Andre caught up to him and tackled him. The old man fell with a thud to the floor. Jackson was able to crawl out of the old man's grasp and ran towards Tori and Beck. Tori scooped him up and held him close. Beck finally snapped out of his trance and walked forward. By now, (someone had called 911) the police arrived and took the guy out of the library.

As Andre got up from his tackle, Beck was standing in front of him blushing wildly. Tori was still on the other side of the library with Jackson. Beck sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Dre." he said, using Jade's old nickname for him. "I-I-I don't know. I was just so shocked I stood there. I'm a failure." Andre didn't say anything. He walked towards Jackson and tousled the boy's hair.

"You alright, Jackson?" asked Andre. Jackson nodded vigorously. His eyes lit up when he realized who his rescuer was.

"Hey...you're that guy from the library tour! Andre!" he said. Beck and Tori rose their eyebrows a bit at Jackson knowing Andre but they thought nothing of it. Tori mumbled something in Jackson's ear. The boy smiled at Andre. "Thank you!" Andre chuckled and tousled Jackson's hair again.

"You're welcome, Lil Dude." he said. Then he looked at Beck. "You guys should probably get out of here." he said. Beck nodded. Tori set Jackson down and the little boy trotted after his dad. Andre looked at Tori for a moment. "See ya, Tori." he mumbled, turning on his heel and walking back towards his desk.

**{Beck/Jade}**

"What do you mean he almost got abducted?" screeched Jade angrily. Tori and Beck were standing in Jade's doorway while Cat entertained Jackson in the living room with the television. Beck sighed and leaned against the doorpost. He didn't miss this about Jade. However, she had ever reason to be pissed. "You're saying that you and Vega over here almost let our son get kidnapped by some geezer pervert?" Beck exhaled sharply.

"It wasn't that bad. And don't bring Tori into this. He was running with our son and Andre tackled him." Jade's face got pale as the name escaped Beck's lips. Andre? _Andre?_ Jade hadn't spoken to him since Beck's mother pursued her and told her to get Andre off the birth certificate. Shortly after Beck won, Andre stopped talking to Jade and avoided her calls and enquiries. Now Andre saved her son from getting abducted by some old man at a library. Jade sighed and brushed a hand through her dark hair.

"Is he traumatized?" Jade asked. Beck rose his eyebrows and asked what she meant. "Did he have any questions? Did he cry? Is. He. Traumatized." said Jade. Beck shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah, not really. He screamed and kicked a bit but nothing traumatizing. Look at him for yourself. Does he look hurt or emotionally scarred?" Beck said. Jade turned her head to see Jackson happily playing with his godmother "Aunt Cat".

"Not funny, Beck. Like I said before, you think everything's a joke. Our son getting abducted isn't a joke. Tell me now, what were you doing while this old man was running off with our son? Please tell me that you ran after him with Andre." she said. Beck blushed, putting his head down and being quiet. Jade sighed. "Oh!" she said deeply. "What did you do? Stand there?" Beck was still quiet. "I can't believe you, Beck!" she yelled, shoving Beck backwards. Tori stepped forward in front of her boyfriend.

"Don't shove him! He was shocked!" she said, defending Beck.

"Don't defend him, Vega! Get out of here!" she yelled. Beck winced, pulling the keys out of his pocket and telling her to sit in the truck. Tori walked away. Jade continued to antagonize Beck. "What the hell is wrong with you? You wouldn't go after your own son, you wouldn't see him onto the school bus for the first time." Jade said, counting off her fingers. "Ugh! You disgust me, Beck!" Beck frowned and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Jade! Alright? I just froze. It won't happen again." he said timidly.

"Better to hell not. Goodbye. Jackson, say goodbye to your father." she called. Jackson ran into the room and hugged his dad round the waist.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, buddy. See you Friday. I'll call you tomorrow night." he said.

"Promise? Because last time you said that, you didn't call till Wednesday." Jackson said. That almost made Jade's heart shatter and land on the floor. It was so heartbreaking and sweet. But Jackson was right. Beck was supposed to call almost every night or every other night just to talk to Jackson, talk about school and other stuff. Usually, Beck only spoke for ten minutes but Jackson got so overexcited over it. Last week, Beck said he would call Monday night, he didn't get to call until Wednesday night. Jackson asked a bunch of questions and got let down. Jade was unhappy that Beck had let their son down like that and hoped he wouldn't do something like that again.

Beck pursed his lips. "Don't worry, bud. I'll call. I promise." he said, kissing Jackson's forehead. Jackson chimed an 'okay' and ran back to Cat. Jade gave Beck a stern look. Beck rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to keep the promise, Jade. You always underestimate me. Bye." he said, turning on his boot heel and stomping down the pathway, down the driveway and into his big GMC truck. Quickly, he turned on the car and drove away. Jade sighed and turned away, closing the door.

Jackson looked so happy, playing with his godmother. It was like he was never almost abducted by an old man at the library earlier in the day. Jade knew that being with Beck and Vega for the weekend couldn't be THAT fun. She was just sad about the whole disappointment he had to endure with his father and his father's girlfriend. About an hour or two later, when Jade, Cat and Jackson were about to sit down to dinner, there was a knock at the door. Cat stood up, running over to the door.

"I'll answer it!" she chimed, "I love answering doors! They're like presents with knobs!" she exclaimed, whipping the door open. "Oh, hi, Andre. Andre? Hi, Andre! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" she greeted, hugging Andre.

Andre chuckled, "Hey, Lil Red. It has been forever. Is Jade and Jackson around?" he asked. Cat nodded and skipped into the other room, calling for Jade. Jade walked out. Jackson pushed out from the table and followed closely behind his mother, hiding behind her leg. When he saw Andre, he smiled. Andre smiled when he saw Jackson. "Hey, Jackson." he said happily. "Hey, Jade." he said. He was thinking about bringing Jade in for a kiss but she remained her distance. Andre took a hint.

"Hey, Andre." Jade said with a smile. "It's...it's been forever. It's great to see you." There was a minor pause before Jade started up again. "Beck told me what happened at the library. I flipped out when I found out he just stood there...thank you." Jade said, blinking rapidly. Andre could tell she was on the verge of tears. He brought her in for a hug. "Just...just thank you. Beck, as you can see, is completely useless." she whimpered. Andre just was silent, holding her. Then she pushed away and Andre let go.

"Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure. I like the little man. He's charming." Andre stated, pointing at the little boy, now eating his dinner, staring at them.

Jade smiled and turned to Andre, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"


	8. Something in the Making

**Thanks, guys! Here's the next update to Jackson Ryan Oliver. Remember, I don't own anything except Jackson. =) **

Jade felt a fluttering feeling in her stomach with Andre back. She owed Andre the world right now and he was being so modest and sweet about it. He interacted with Jackson well, better than Beck did at times. Andre enjoyed the dinner and had nice conversation with Jade and Jackson. It brought Jade's mind back to when they were in high school, always hanging out. Here Jade was with her GED and working at a tattoo/piercing parlor. Andre was getting his associates degree at least. Jade felt like such a failure around him. At times, Jade didn't want to reminded of those high school memories. They made Jade think of a happier time. Not that Jade wasn't happy with her current life with Jackson. It was just that Jade knew she could do much better right now. Despite Jackson being a mistake, a child that wasn't expected, Jade loved that mistake. He was the best mistake she ever made.

As for Andre, Jade was happy to have him as a friend again. She liked Andre, she was pretty sure Andre liked her. It wasn't anything weird. Besides Beck, he was the only guy she was really close to in high school. It was like a good omen. Andre had just magically reunited with Jade _and_ saved their son from some pervert at the library. As the young man sat at their table, played with her son and gobbled her food graciously, Jade couln't help but have the fluttering feeling in her stomach. She tried to push the anxiousness away but it wouldn't leave. It actually grew. At times Jade felt herself blushing. Luckily, she was able to push that away. Andre hadn't noticed...hopefully. After dinner, Jackson babbled and took Andre up to his room to see all his toys.

Washing the dirty dishes, Jade felt content. The first content she's felt in a while. She was shocked when she felt strong arms embrace her and guide her hands to soaping the plates. Jade smirked as she looked over her shoulder and saw Andre smiling at her. For a moment, they both laughed together and shared a wonderful moment. Andre then let go and started to help her wash and dry the dishes. The two were quiet as Jackson played upstairs. After about ten minutes, they were done and Andre broke the silence.

"You know, I'd like to thank you for having me over for dinner, Jade. You didn't have to feed me. Grandma would have fed me fine. Well, I mean, if she went near the stove." Jade chuckled and waved Andre's politeness away. Man, all night he had been so sweet.

"It's fine. Jackson and I have so much food around. Honestly, it's nice to have someone around. And if I have anyone around, I'm glad it's you." Andre blushed. Jade blushed as well and put the last few dishes away. Andre awkwardly made his way over to the table and got his coat, slipping it on.

"It's getting late...I better go. I have to work tomorrow. But seriously, thanks for having me. Tell Jackson I-" The little boy with tan hair stood at the end of the steps and stared. He ran up to Andre and wrapped his arms around the young man's waist.

"Andre! Are you leaving?" Jackson asked with worry. "I don't want you to go! I wanted to play video games with you!" Andre chuckled and tousled the little boy's hair.

"Aw, don't worry, little man! I have to work tomorrow morning so I have to get going but I promise. We'll be hanging out again soon." Jackson pouted but nodded slowly, whining an okay. Jade widened her eyes. She had no idea that Beck's incompetence had debilitated Jackson's sense of trust so much. It hurt Jade to see Jackson so weak and needy. Andre tousled Jackson's hair again as he zipped up his coat. "Seriously, lil man. I'll hang out with you. Besides, if you want, you can visit me between classes. I volunteer at your library." Jackson nodded, hugging Andre again and running upstairs. Jade looked wistfully at Andre and walked over.

"Andre, it's really nice of you to offer to have Jackson hang out with you in between classes in the library; but I know you volunteer. He would bug you." Andre smiled sweetly.

"No, he wouldn't." Andre insisted, getting closer to Jade. Jade stepped forward a bit. Both kids felt something that told them to kiss. But she just hugged him and escorted him out to the car. As Andre maneuvered himself awkardly, he wondered if he should've made the first move. After all, he was the guy. But someting inside of him told him that Jade didn't want to rush into anything. Not yet anyway. Andre smirked and walked out to his car. As he clambered in and turned on the ignition, he backed slowly and hurried away. Thoughts rushed through his mind. Images and "clips" of what had just happened played in his mind. He felt wonky and dizzy. He just wanted to get home to his grandmother's house before he got too wonky and got in a crash or something. He didn't know why he was feeling so wonky. He also didn't understand why Jade's face, great smile (when it came), her soft voice, her maternal care, and Jackson were popping up in his mind. Then a fantasy arrived in his head. As he was five minutes from home, Andre realized. He was in love with Jade West.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Jade stood by the tall tree as her son hopped on the school bus. She waved him a goodbye. Once the yellow vehicle rounded the corner, she walked back to the house. Cat was sitting there. Neither of them worked on Monday. Well, Cat didn't work anywhere. She had a part-time job at the music store but Jade knew that it was destined to go out of business sooner or later. As Jade sat on the couch and just thought about the other night, it was like a drunk person going over what they did. She didn't remember if she kissed Andre. She didn't think she did but she wasn't sure and Cat couldn't give her a straight answer. If Jade did, she was ready to kick herself. She shouldn't have led Andre on like that. She didn't think anyway. Jade wasn't ready to be in a relationship. She was just ready to be a devoted mother to her son. Guys were the least of her worry. Besides, she had Cat. She didn't need guys. That's when Cat spoke up and said something that shocked Jade.

"Jade, wanna go to Karaoke Dokie for lunch? I hear they have all-you-can eat buffalo wings for 10 dollars." Jade rose her eyebrows. Normally, during the week, she just sat at home on the computer, cleaned, paid bills and waited for the day to go by. That was Jade's life now. She had no "girl" friends anymore. Even though she was the most popular girl in high school, she only hung out with several people. All the girls she even wanted to speak to in high school was gone. Vega was out of the question, Trina was Vega's untalented sister, and Cat was already living with her. She talked to that kid...Spencer Shay a few times from Seattle but they never talked that much except over Facebook. Jade's only true close other friend was Sam Puckett from Seattle, a friend of Spencer's little sister. But she was in juvy so that was out of the question. They talked on the phone like every month or so but nothing close. So Jade's life sucked. She had no boyfriend/husband to stand by her, barely any money and no friends. She felt ready to sob into her shirt but she didn't. She sucked up her pride and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll go to Karaoke Dokie."

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#**

"I'm telling you, Margaret. You have to go home. I don't even know why you came here." a young tan man with long dark hair said perfectly. An older woman with blonde hair clutched at his plaid shirt and cried a bit.

"But, James! You don't understand! I love you! I left Rick and my children...for you." she said, somewhat psychotically. 'James' pushed her away slightly.

"Margaret, I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like I did. Now, Jennifer's giving birth. I have to leave."

"James!" the woman shrieked. James turned on his ankle and put his face close to hers.

"I have to leave!" he bellowed. He walked away from her a bit and turned around. 'James' was simply a stage name. The man's real name was Beck Oliver. He was auditioning for a lead role in a Lifetime movie. The movie would be about a man who cheats on his young wife with an older woman. The older woman later becomes pregnant by the man. When the young wife gets pregnant, the man stops seeing the older woman but the older woman goes crazy and tries anything to win the man's undivided love. Beck thought it sounded good. The woman beside him, Tricia, smiled and wiped her brow a little bit of sweat. Across from the two, there was a table with three important looking people at it. The first guy has short wavy blonde hair and stubble. He was staring closely and somewhat smirking with approval.

"I liked it. I think you guys really did a good job." This man was David Stenner. He was the guy in charge of casting. Beck had heard from Sikowitz-his old acting teacher who hooked him up with the gig-that Stenner was a hard man to please. Beck knew he had done a good job. David leaned back in his seat and looked at the woman next to him in charge of casting. Beck had heard she was hard to please as well. Dana Fischer looked up from her papers and smiled, brushing some auburn hair out of her face.

"I agree 100% with David. You guys did tremendous." The third and final person had gray hair and a clean cut look. His stern eyes pierced both Beck's and Tricia's. He nodded slowly and looked at his papers. Gary Rusford was the director, the head hauncho, the one that really needed to be pleased.

"I enjoyed it as well. Both of your emotions were harnessed exactly as how I would imagine it. Tricia, I think you're perfect for the role of Margaret. You can go now. Dana will drop you an email when filming will start." Tricia jumped with excitement, thanked the three and left. Beck was left standing there awkwardly. Gary sighed and stared at Beck. "Beck, I think you're a great actor. Erwin was right. You have what it takes..but, we did some searching and we noticed what pops up on Google." Beck sighed and shook his head. _Every. Single. Time._ "We would love to have you play the role of James but we don't think it'd work out because of your image. If people search the movie, then search your name and see what comes up, I'm not sure if it would be good for publicity. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to say no." Beck brushed a hand through his hair and nodded slowly.

"Okay. Thank you for your time, guys." he said, going in to shake their hands. Then he turned on his boots and walked out of the room. When he got out there, his girlfriend Tori Vega stood up and looked expectantly. Grimly, he shook his head and she rushed over and hugged him. "I don't need your pity." he said bitterly. She pulled away for a moment and kissed him on the lips.

"It's not pity. I really am sorry for you. You keep getting rejected with the big stuff but nobody cares about the little stuff." Tori said. Beck nodded and led her out to the truck.

"I don't want to talk here. Wait till we're in the car." he ordered. Silently, they got on the road and then Beck turned back to Tori. "It's all because Jade had to put Andre's name on that birth certificate. If she didn't do that, I probably would've gotten that role." Tori nodded with agreement. She looked ahead and pointed.

"Hey! Karaoke Dokie has all-you-can-eat buffalo wings for ten dollars! Wanna go in and have lunch?" Beck muttered an 'I don't know'. "Oh, come on! It'll cheer you up! People will be singing. We could sing." she said. He still was unsure about it. "Come on! It's not like we have anything to do!" she insisted. Beck smirked.

"Fine." he smiled, pulling into the parking lot.


	9. Karaoke Party

**Thanks, guys! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I know you guys can't wait to see what happens. To um, Queen of the Waterfalls, you're right because Sam would be 21. The only thing we can think of is that Sam was caught when she was 16-17 and is still in juvy but I don't think that would make sense. =P Anyways, here it is! The new chapter! I own nothing except Jackson! The songs in here, I do not own. They are owned by their artists/writers. Not me.**

Jade walked into Karaoke Dokie with a petite red-head at her heels. From across the place, two girls (one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair) glared at them. Jade stuck her tongue out and sat at a table in the back of the place. An African-American woman walked up and took their orders. Jade looked towards the stage. Some guy nerd was poorly singing "Moves Like Jagger" with a nerd girl. She cringed and turned to the waitress, ordering a water and the wings. Cat ordered a diet Coke. The waitress nodded and hurried away. Jade sneered at the two nerds and whispered something to Cat. Cat giggled and whispered back to Jade. While they waited for their wings, Jade stood up and grabbed Cat's hand. Then they walked over to the DJ. The man with the dark hair looked at them and smiled. He knew who they were. They came in frequently.

"Jade! Cat! What would you fine ladies like to sing today?" Jade smiled and looked at Cat. Cat said 'Give It Up". "Alright then! I can have you guys up right after this!" the DJ exclaimed. Jade and Cat beamed, standing by him and prepping themselves to sing. Meanwhile, they didn't see two people walk in. A dejected man with long fluffy dark hair wearing a plaid shirt walked in. A young woman with long brown hair hung on his arm. They sat at a table right in front of the stage. They didn't even notice Jade and Cat by the DJ booth. When the waitress came to take their drink order, Beck took a lemonade and Tori had an iced tea. He sat there, quietly, rubbing his head every now and then. Tori put a hand on his strong muscle but he turned away.

"I swear, every casting guy does this to me. It's no fair! It's not my fault! They'll let me have dumb non-speaking things and they _say _that I'd be great for the main roles but the 'publicity.'" Beck said, using air quotes over publicity. Tori just rubbed Beck's arm and consoled him like any good girlfriend would do. "My life is ruined because of Jade West and Andre Harris." Beck said angrily, ripping the straw wrapper viciously and throwing the shreds on the table. The DJ's microphone roared from in front of them.

"That was Cory Boxx and Norma Ryan with Moves Like Jagger! Now, with Give It Up, please _give it up_ for Jade West and Cat Valentine!" Beck nearly choked on his lemonade while Tori whirled around to face the stage. Sure enough, the Wicked Witch of the West and Cat were up there on stage. They walked around flirtily, staring at the guys. When Jade saw Beck and Tori straight in the front, she nudged Cat and pointed subtlely. Cat understood the message. As the music started up, both Jade and Cat strode down the stage towards them. Jade started singing first. When her voice reached Beck's ears, it brought him back. Before Jackson's birth. Before the lawsuit. Before the rejections. Before the breakup. When they were just innocent high-schoolers who understood and loved each other.

_Someday I'll let you in, treat you right. Drive you out of your mind. Oooh!_

That sexy voice. Beck remembered that voice. He loved that voice. Now that he thought about it, he did think Jade was a better singer than Tori. Jade may have been mean, cold, heartless, but she was more talented than Tori. Cat picked up the next verse and Beck admired the reunited duo.

_You never met a chick like me. Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind._

Beck was always surprised when Cat sang. She had such a good voice. It was so unlike how she normally acted around her friends and family. Tori sat back in her chair and sipped her iced tea nervously. Now the two sang, standing on stage, dancing around flirtily. Wolf whistles emanated from hormonal guys in the audience. Beck felt his high-school jealousy creeping back into him. He wanted to get up and knock every one of those guys out. Of course, he wasn't Jade's boyfriend anymore. He was Tori's. Jade was single. She could do what she wanted...

_Always want what you can't have. Is it so bad when you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, yeah boy. Let's get it started. Give it up! You can't win 'cause I know where you've been. Such a shame. You don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play. At the end of the night, it's the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up! _

After those lyrics, Beck slipped into a trance. As he watched Jade's body sway back and forth. As he watched her luscious lips form every word perfectly and on-key. As he listened to the singing like a lullaby. He drifted back to his high school days. He loved every second of it. Beck came back to reality when he was rudely hit on the shoulder. By Tori. "Beck?" she called testily. "Are you going to eat some of these wings?" she asked. He nodded and looked to the stage. Jade and Cat had just finished singing and they were climbing off stage. As Beck met Jade's eyes, she gazed seductively at him and then walked towards the back. Beck followed her eyes. Tori hit him on the shoulder again. "Beck? Are you even listening?" she asked. "I was talking to you about my latest ordeal with Trina." she said. Beck got up and finished the wing in his hand.

"I'll-I'll be right back. I feel like singing a song." he said, getting up and walking to the DJ booth.

Jade was watching him. She knew he was watching her and she enjoyed every second of it. It was a strange watching through. Not like he usually watches her. The passion in his eyes. It brought her back to high school days. _No._ _No. I can't think like this. Think of all the things he's done to me._ Jade thought. He got up. At first, the one small romantic in Jade's heart thought he was going to speak to her. But then he turned and spoke to the DJ. _He must want to sing a song._ Jade thought. _To dedicate it to Vega, no doubt._ She spat. As Beck stepped up on stage, she didn't know what to think. She vaguely recognized the music as it played. That's when it clicked. _Their song._ But no. It couldn't be. Beck looked towards her.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to..." he trailed nervously. Jade saw Vega's face light up with half blush half glee. "Jade West." he said thoughtfully. Jade almost fell out of her chair. The glare that Vega gave her wasn't much better either. Beck smirked a little and began to sing: Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx.

_Oceans apart. Day after day_

_And I slowly go insane._

_I hear you voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain._

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh can't you see it, baby?_

_You got me going crazy._

Jade was shocked when the song finally ended. It seemed so long. When he finished, he looked straight into Jade's eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise to be a better man. A better boyfriend. A better father." he said. Jade just stared dumbly. Cat looked at her, anticipating what Jade would do. Tori was still glaring at Jade. Finally Jade stood up. The crowd clapped, whistled and cheered. Jade ran forward. But she didn't run into Beck's arms like the fairytale ending. She pursed her lips at Beck and ran out of the karaoke bar. "Jade!" yelled Beck. Tori couldn't believe that Beck had done such a thing. She was willing to accept him back if he just apologized and recanted what he did. Instead, Beck dropped the microphone and ran out of the bar, after Jade.

**Did you guys enjoy this sweet Bade moment? You won't know what happens until the next chapter though. xD Sorry this is short but I just wanted to get this up. **


	10. To Love Or Not To Love

**Thanks, guys! Glad you liked this recent chapter so much! And as for the whole Bade outcome, you'll have to see. ;D I know there are a lot of people out there who are still reeling after Dan breaking up the couple in ****The Worst Couple****. I don't know what's going to happen; I have a hunch they're going to remain broken up but that's just my opinion. That doesn't mean I don't support the couple. :p Bade is my top shipper. I'm pretty simple like that haha. But okay, I'm not Dan Schneider. If I was, I wouldn't have broken up Bade or have so many Bori moments. I only own Jackson Ryan Oliver. Thanks. =)**

Jade sprinted out of the bar and sped around the corner. She leaned against the concrete building and slid to the ground in despair. What was this? Why was Beck doing this? Did he understand nothing? Did he not realize why they were like this. It wasn't high school anymore. They couldn't just return to the things way were. Things were different now and they could never be the same. Jade entered her Dodge Charger and locked herself inside the car. She began to cry. After a few moments, she heard a tap on her window. Twirling around, she saw Beck standing there. Oh God. She sighed and just looked at him. Beck's dark eyes penetrated hers. She watched as he mouthed the word 'please'. Jade gave in; deep down she loved Beck. Of course they could never be together but it was just nice to feed her lust.

Jade opened the door and just stared at Beck. He was on his knees just gazing at her. She sniffed and put on her 'bitch' face. "What do you want?" she asked roughly. He didn't laugh or smile or frown and cry. He looked at her neutrally.

"To talk to you. You seem upset."

"No shit, Beck! How do you think I would feel? Do you realize what you did?" Jade asked. Beck smirked and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I do. If I didn't realize the consequences, I wouldn't have done it." he said sincerely. Jade leaned back. Was Beck being genuine? She didn't know; she didn't know anything anymore. He said back there he wanted to a better father and a better boyfriend but Jade wasn't sure Beck realized everything he did to her and their son. "Please." he said grabbing her hand. "I love you. I want to be with you and Jackson." Jade sighed.

"What makes you want me all of the sudden? Five years ago, you couldn't have given a shit." she said bitterly. "That whole shit with your mom and Vega and the abortion thing really made me lose respect for you." Jade continued. Beck bit his lip. He realized that. How could he explain himself out of this?

"I know, babe. But...when I saw you sing, I realized I love you. I want to be better. Five years ago, I was the dumbest man ever. Especially for giving you and a...and a beautiful son up." Beck said. "Please..take me back. I love you." he said. Those last words knocked Jade in the stomach. Was he true? He said he loved Vega. That burnt Jade the worst. She hated Vega ever since the girl kissed her boyfriend so many years before. Beck's arms wrapped around Jade but Jade pushed him away.

"What? One song and all of the sudden you love me? It doesn't work like that, Beck! Just because I'm the mother of your child doesn't mean I'm a constant open option for you!" Jade shoved Beck away and got out of the car. Beck stood up to chase after her. Jade slammed the car door and locked it. "Besides...I'm dating Andre." she blurted. She didn't know why she said that-at all. Well, actually, there were two reasons she said it. Firstly, if Jade said she was dating someone, Beck couldn't pursue her. Secondly, the name Andre would just get Beck's blood boiling. Jade was partly successful; Beck's face fell. But only for a moment. He looked up again.

"Break up with him. I'll break up with Tori. We can be together. We can still have something beautiful." he said, coming closer again. Jade pushed him away...again. "What?" he exclaimed. His loud voice, the aggressive side he rarely pulled out, echoed off the cars in the busy parking lot.

"There is no you and I anymore!" Jade exclaimed. "You ruined that back in senior year!"

"Me? You were the one that didn't go with the name we chose and you put Andre's name on the birth certificate!" Beck exclaimed angrily. Whether he admitted it or not, that was still a dark part of his life and he was still very bitter about it.

"Only because you didn't support me and had your girlfriend Vega told me you wanted me to abort our son. Now you're telling me he's beautiful. The only reason you're doing this is you can't get an acting job!" Jade screamed. Beck's face paled and he stepped back. How did she know? Well, not the part of his motives, but how did she find out he couldn't get an acting job? "It's no secret, Beck. You're the rogue minor actor that doesn't support his son. I'd like to keep it that way." Jade said, turning on her heel and going back towards the building. "I'm getting Cat and we're going home." Beck watched as she walked the first few steps. He was letting his only hope at happiness walk away. He lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder. She quickly threw his arm off and glared at him. "Get this, Beck. We're over." she stomped away. Beck paced around the parking lot and leaned against his truck. He slid to the ground. He watched from a distance as Cat got in the Dodge with Jade and drove off.

He dissolved into tears; it was embarassing but he loved her. In a few minutes, he heard steps coming his way. Tori was standing there. She didn't look happy but she wasn't ready to kill him either. Beck was unsure of what she'd do. Surprisingly, she sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "I know you're probably shocked, right? You'd think I would pull a Jade, break up with you and never speak to you again. Well, I'm not like that." she said rubbing his shoulder. "I'm here for you Beck, whether you love me or not. I love you and Jade doesn't. I'm here for you." Beck was sad Jade left him but felt better that Tori was there for him. He didn't know honestly what he would do without Tori; but he still loved Jade.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Jade drove the Charger away from Karaoke Dokie. She ignored Cat's questions; she ignored the young girl completely. Cat got the hint to stay quiet but was curious why they didn't turn home. Instead, Jade headed towards a poorer neighborhood. Cat knew the street well. Andre's grandmother lived down this way. She wondered why Jade went this way but didn't ask. Silently they cruised down the road and Jade stopped in front of a tiny, old house. She looked at Cat.

"Stay here." Jade got out of the car and walked up to the house. She knocked on the door. A short, heavy-set African-American woman answered the door. Her fingers twirled around a braid of hers. Andre's grandmother. Jade opened her mouth to greet Charlotte but the older woman cut her off.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled. Jade winced at the noise but calmly replied.

"I'm Jade West. Is Andre around?" she asked. Charlotte looked around wildly.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ANDRE?" asked Charlotte. Jade rolled her eyes but knew the woman had lost her mind. She sighed.

"I used to go to high school with him. We've just started talking again. Now is he around?" asked Jade again. Charlotte didn't say anything but her eyes just were bugging out and the woman stared at Jade. Some rustling in the back made the two women jump in their tracks. A young man that looked a lot like Charlotte Harris peered around the corner. He wore a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and stonewashed jeans. He looked like he was going out somewhere. He looked at Jade, looking shocked to see her. Jade smirked and looked at Andre. "Hey." she squeaked. Andre smiled a little bit and placed a hand on his grandmother's shoulder.

"Hey Grandma. It's-it's alright. Jade's a friend. How about you go upstairs and watch some TV?" he suggested kindly. The old woman nodded and walked away. Jade watched Charlotte go upstairs and leave them. Then he spoke up again. "Sorry about her. You know she's lost her mind..." he trailed. Next he stepped aside. "Come on in. Have a seat. I don't have that much time. Me and some college guys are heading out to a bar for some drinks." Jade smirked and loked at her cell phone.

"At 2 o'clock?" she asked slyly. Andre chuckled.

"I have some hard-core friends. What's on your mind?" he asked. "I know you wouldn't be here if you weren't thinking about something." Jade sighed, unsure of how she should approach this.

"Well, I was at Karaoke Dokie with Cat. But then Beck was there with Vega. I sang with Cat. Beck must've loved me singing or something because he came up next and sang our song." Jade explained. Andre rose his eyebrows.

"Your song?" he asked. Jade nodded.

"Yes. Right Here Waiting? Richard Marx? Anyways, he sang it and when he was done, he said he wanted to be with me again. I ran out but he came over to my car...he wanted to be with me so bad. I said no...I don't know why I said anything but I said I was with you." Andre nearly stumbled backwards. By now, Jade was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have involved you but...if Beck comes to you, act like we're together, okay?" Andre dumbly nodded, not saying a word. He didn't have a problem with the idea but Andre was only worried about one issue. As Jade got up, hugged him and quickly walked out, there was only one thing Andre worried about.

What if he fell in love with Jade?

**Short, I know, but good, right? Review please! =D **


	11. A Breakup and A Relationship

**Thanks for reviewing, guys. Sorry for not updating in a bit. Hope you enjoy the story! =D I own nothing except Jackson Ryan Oliver. **

Andre and Jade hung out a lot for the next week. She always had Jackson in tow. It was good for the little boy. He needed a male figure besides Beck to hang out with. Besides, he really liked Andre. Jade enjoyed watching little Jackson interact with Andre. Today, they were out at the park, after eating lunch at the diner. Jackson was on the play forts, interacting with some other kids. Andre and Jade were sitting on a park bench nearby, monitoring everything. They talked lightly and watched as Jackson played with the kids.

"Thanks for coming out today. I enjoyed hanging out with you and so did Jackson." Jade stated. Andre chuckled and leaned back.

"No problem. I'm happy to come out and spend time with you. After all, you are my girlfriend." Andre said, smiling. He leaned in to kiss Jade. It was a stage kiss of course. Just a week ago, Jade had lied to Beck and told him she was dating Andre. Andre agreed to act the part for a bit. So they "stage-kissed" like how Beck "stage-kissed" Tori so many years ago. Andre made sure to pace himself. He acted the part but he didn't let his emotions get in the way. Jade meanwhile was only doing this so Beck would get off of her back. Once done with the mini make-out session, Andre looked at his watch. "It's almost 2 o'clock. What are you doing tonight?" he asked. It was a Friday. Years ago, Jade had a place to go every Friday. Now, life was quaint with her, Jackson, and Cat. She shook her head.

"No. You?" she asked. Andre shrugged.

"Not really. You want some plans? We can...we can go out tonight. This club opened up downtown. We can chill, have a drink or two." Jade paused. When he saw that, Andre caressed Jade's face. "Come on now. You're a great mother. You deserve some time without him. Can't you get Beck or Cat to babysit?" he asked. Jade pursed her lips.

"I don't know...Beck has to work so he can't take Jackson this week. I don't know about Cat..." Jade trailed. Andre smiled and leaned over Jade.

"We can make it work." he said, beginning to kiss her again. In Jade's mind, Andre's acting reminded her of when Beck and she used to date. She thought to herself that Andre was really playing this part well. Jade pushed Andre away a little. To this day, she didn't understand why she did it. Every woman likes to be kissed passionately. There are only several reasons Jade would push Andre away. 1) She didn't want to take the acting overboard. 2) Jade was worried their emotions would start feeling this way. 3) She didn't want to continnue knowing that the kisses were actually fake. Andre sat up and stared soulfully at Jade. "What's wrong, babe? Am I...am I being too pushy?" he asked. Jade shook her head.

"No. No...I just...I have a headache. It's not you." she said quickly, seeing the sad look on Andre's face. "It's Jackson. He's more hyper today. Probably because you're around." she said. Andre shrugged and told her it was fine. Jade smiled. "Thanks, babe. Love you." she said, kissing him briefly before walking down the asphalt sidewalk. "I'm just going to use the restroom. If Jackson comes by, tell him I'll be right back." Andre nodded and watched wistfully as Jade walked towards the concrete building. He turned to keep an eye on Jackson. The little boy-practically Beck Junior-was playing with some other kids. All week during Andre's "relationship" with Jade, Jackson stood ouut like a sore thumb. He looked like Beck. Andre felt weird interacting with Jackson at time but he liked Andre; so Andre didn't mind.

Suddenly, Andre heard a shrill 'hey' from the playground. The young man looked up to see Jackson staring at a taller kid. The kid had Jackson's hat in his hands. Supposedly, a few weeks before, Beck had taken Jackson to Six Flags. They had fun and Beck had gotten Jackson a hat as a souvenir. This hat was in the tall kid's hands. "Give that back!" Jackson yelled. The older kid sneered and stared down at Jackson.

"Make me, twerp. It's just some stupid hat anyways. You can't possibly need it." he said. Jackson's eyebrows furrowed. _Damn, he looks like Beck,_ Andre thought.

"My dad gave it to me. It's special. Now give it back." Jackson said sternly. The older boy just laughed and said nothing. Andre stood up, ready to intervene when he saw a black blur run across the playground. Jade. The mother stormed across the playground and pushed the bully. She snatched the cap out of the kid's hand and gave it to Jackson. Jackson, stunned into silence, grinned and hurried across the park to Andre. Andre wrapped his arms around Jackson protectively and stared at Jade. She glared at the kid. That old death glare that used to come out so frequently at Hollywood Arts.

"You leave my son alone. Get the hell out of here." she said, turning on her heel. The kid scoffed loudly.

"Ooh! I'm so scared! Wittle baby's mommy has to run over and protect him." he cackled. Jade pursed her lips. In a way, the bully kid was right. Jade had to protect Jackson from the world. It was all a giant metaphor in this kid. This was exactly why Jackson needed a male role model. Someone to teach him how to stick up for himself. Hurriedly, Jade left the playground. She, Andre, and Jackson hurried to her car so they could leave. All was silent as Jade drove, Andre texted his grandma (a task in itself) and Jackson fidgeted with his hat.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

A week ago, after Karaoke Dokie, Beck stormed into his tiny house. He had been silent to Tori all along. She was like a homeless puppy that wouldn't leave. She loved him and followed him everywhere. Beck didn't know if he loved her but he was growing attached because she was always there. Beck thought he loved Jade. However, thinking didn't really work too successfully on Beck's part. Years ago, he thought he loved Tori. Now he was regretting that. Now it had been a week. Tori lived with Beck still but they hadn't spoken too much. Tori was letting Beck have his space. She was hanging with her family and her friends. Beck meanwhile sat at home and thought. Thought over what he wanted to do. Over what he wanted to say. How he wanted to say it. He wanted to break up with Tori; however Beck was a nice guy. He didn't want to break Tori's heart. _She's a strong girl_, he thought, _she'll survive. She's a Vega. She's not going to be too heartbroken...right?_ Tori opened the door. Beck sat up straighter on the couch and stared at her. She smiled a little.

"Hey, Beck. How are you?" she asked. He nodded and stood up, not really smiling too much.

"Hey. I'm good. Hey, where you been all day? I was trying to call you. I wanted to go out to dinner." Beck said, looking at his watch. It was 5:30. Tori blushed.

"Oh. I was out shopping with Trina at the mall. I'm sorry, babe. We already got something to eat." she said quietly. Beck's face got pale.

"Oh. That's-that's fine. You know, I really wanted to talk to you about something." Tori looked up from taking her jacket off and putting it in the closet. She looked worried but stood beside him, asking him what the matter was. "O-o-over the week, I've been really thinking over things. I've been with Jade. I have a son with her. I need to be there for them. I haven't been doing it that lately..." he trailed and brushed a hand through his long hair. Tori nodded slowly and stepped backwards.

"You're breaking up with me." she said. Beck sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I really am but you understand. Don't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course I do." she walked over to pick up her purse. "I'm going to Trina's. I'll be there for a bit. Go to Jade. But I'll tell you something right now. When she breaks your heart, don't go crying to me." Tori turned her heel and stomped out of the house. Beck hurried to the door and screamed after her.

"Jade is not going to disappoint me! We will be in love forever! Just like we used to be!" Beck slammed the door. Leaning against the wall behind, he slid to the floor. On the verge of tears, he thought again. The problem was that he didn't know what Jade was going to do. She had been so unpredictable lately. Plus she did say she was dating Andre. However maybe, if she saw he dumped Tori, she would accept him back. Maybe.

**Like? Love? Don't like? Hate? Please review! I just hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. =D **


	12. Love Me

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm glad you're really liking it so far. I know it's been a while but oh well. =P Here you go! I own nothing except Jackson.**

Beck got into his car and hurried over to Jade's house. He knew the way like the back of his hand. He was really hoping Cat was working. He wanted to speak to Jade. Alone. He loved the perky redhead however he couldn't take her shenanigans right now. He meant business and he was going to get Jade back. Sitting at a stoplight, Beck wondered to himself. Why did he love Jade? Was what Jade said true? He thinks she's a constant option because she's the mother of his child? Of course not, Beck. You love Jade because...you love her. She doesn't show it to many people but she's sweet, nice, caring, loving and a tiger in bed. Well, the whole tiger in bed thing kind of led to this situation but whatever. Jade was more than just a pretty face. In high school, they completed each other. Cheesy, I know, but it was true. Beck enjoyed his single years and his fling with Tori. He felt more independent however it just wasn't the same. Especially since Jade is the mother of his son.

Before Beck knew it, he was pulled up in front of Jade's house. The Charger was outside. Unfortunately, Cat's convertible was out there too. Beck groaned inwardly but sucked it up. Quickly, he got out of his truck and walked up to the door. He paused stupidly. Is he wasting his time? Should he just go back and get Tori? Sweet, kind, likeable Tori? No. Beck said. I'm going to get Jade back. He knocked on the door. He heard a child yelling. Obviously his son Jackson. The door whipped open violently. A mini-Beck was standing in the doorway wearing a Six Flags hat. Beck chuckled. That was the hat he got Jackson when they went to the amusement park. Jackson jumped up and down eagerly.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jackson exclaimed. He jumped into his father's arms. Beck gladly accepted him. Tousling the boy's hair, Beck walked into the house. Jade came around the corner. She was talking loudly. Beck smiled instinctively at the sound of her voice.

"Jackson! Baby, how many times have I told you to wait for me before answering the door?" she asked. Rounding the corner, she spoke more maturely. "Hey, Andre. What's..." When she realized it was Beck, she stopped in her tracks and just stared. Beck grinned and put Jackson down, ruffling his hair some more. She spoke slowly. "Hi, Beck..." she trailed. Beck smiled lightly.

"Hey..." she was about to ask what he was doing here when he cut her off. "I would like to speak to you...alone." he said. Jade nodded, understanding. She bent down and told Jackson to go watch television in the living room. The little boy nodded and bounded away. Jade walked into the kitchen. Beck followed her. While she poured herself a cup of coffee, Beck awkwardly sat at the table. He looked up at her, unsure exactly of what to say. She cut him off, saying she thought he had to work. Beck bit his lip. "No. That's tomorrow." he said, referring to his job as a minor actor on the set of a movie. Jade nodded and sipped her coffee. Beck sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "Jade...I wanted to tell you something..." he said, breathing deeply. _Man up, Beck. Come on, what would Rex say?_ Beck then pointed out to himself that it was pretty bad that he was worried about what Robbie's puppet would think. Because I mean, come on, it's really Robbie just voicing his insecurities. "I broke up with Tori." he said. It was like a bomb dropped. Honestly, Beck would have heard if a pin dropped. Jade said nothing and finished her swallow of coffee. After the gulp, she stared at Beck.

"So...you and Vega are no more?" she inquired. Beck nodded vigorously.

"Yep! We're done!" he said. Jade nodded slowly.

"Why?" she asked. Beck paled. He wasn't expecting this question. "Finally sick of her? Finally realize her for the slut she was?" Jade taunted. Tori wasn't a slut. She was just flirty. Beck wasn't going to say this however. He said nothing and got up in front of Jade. She looked at him funnily but said nothing. As he knelt before her, he uttered the words that he had been rehearsing for the past thirty minutes.

"Jade West, will you love me again?" he asked soulfully. Beck wasn't sure how to read Jade's look at him. The raised pierced eyebrow. The light smirk. The folded arms. Was she happy? Pleased? Angry? He didn't know. She smiled and finally spoke.

"I never stopped." How cliche, Beck thought. However he was happy. Beck grinned like a little boy and was about to talk but Jade cut him off. "_However_, we are not going back together if that's what you're hinting around about." Jade said pursing her lips. Beck's expression fell. Jade just scoffed. "I can't believe you. You still think I'm 'easy.'" she said, putting easy in air quotes. Beck opened his mouth.

"No! I don't think you're easy. I just-"

"Just what?" Jade asked menacingly. "Besides, I already told you. I'm with Andre. We're happy and Jackson really likes him." Beck just sighed. Jade took another sip of her coffee. When she was done, she set the mug on the counter. "Is that all you wanted to do? Break up with Vega and see if you could get me?" she asked. Beck was silent. Jade shook her head. "Do you want to spend some time with Jackson tonight?" she asked politely. Beck nodded. Jade went into the other room and called to Jackson. "Jackson! Buddy? Daddy's going to take you to his house for the night. Pack some of your stuff in your suitcase." Excitedly, the little kid darted upstairs to his room. Jade turned to face Beck who was walking slowly behind her. He looked like an innocent little puppy.

"Please? I love you." he mumbled. Jade smiled cockily.

"I love you too. But we're not getting back together. We've talked about this." she said. Beck sighed, knowing that if he pushed the matter more, she would get angry. "Let's just stay civil for Jackson's sake." Jackson had come downstairs and sidled besides his father. Jade bent down and kissed her son on the cheek. "Bye baby. Be good for your dad." Jackson said okay and smiled. Jade gazed at Beck lightly. "Have him back by three." she said. The two walked out of the house and got into Beck's truck. She watched as he drove away. Seconds later, Andre pulled up. He got out of the car and saw her. Hurrying over, he kissed her. It was just acting. Jade pulled away and smiled. "Hey, Dre."

"Sup, Jade." he said, walking in the house. "So where's the little man?"

"With his father for the night." Andre rubbed his chin and sat in a chair in the kitchen.

"I thought you said he had to work. At the park, you said we couldn't do something special." he noted. Then he grinned evilly. "Now we can do something together." he said. Jade laughed.

"Beck has to work tomorrow. Jackson will be back by three." Andre nodded. Jade raised her eyebrow at Andre, dropping the acting. "You know, Beck came over and said he broke up with Vega." Andre tried to drop the acting but when he stared at Jade, he noticed he couldn't. Oh God. This was like that night at school when they were writing the song. Andre felt himself getting weirder but said nothing. He just nodded. Jade continued. "He told me he loved me." Andre just pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

"Oh." he said, looking around awkwardly. Jade smirked. She knew a jealous man when she saw one. Beck rarely got jealous over things but when he did, he was jelly. Bad.

"You're jealous." she simply said. Andre pouted and crossed his arms, saying nothing. "Why?" Andre was still quiet. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. Kindly, she placed a hand on his arms. "Andre...this is fake. We're friends but this is just to fool Beck..." Jade trailed. Andre quickly got up and strode across the room. Jade stood up with him and stared with worry. He shook his head and stared at Jade.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I really am. I just...you should know by now that I can't keep my feelings to myself..." he said slowly. Jade's mouth formed an 'o'. She had a feeling of what Andre was about to tell her. "I can't help it. I think...I think I love you." Jade was quiet. She stepped backwards and just looked at Andre. The young African-American man shook his head. "I'm sorry. If you-if you love Beck, that's okay."

Jade sighed and came closer to Andre. "I don't love Beck." Andre's expression lightened up a bit. "But I just don't feel the same way about you." Andre turned on his heel and went to walk out of the house. Jade lunged forward and grabbed his arm. "Dre...can we still act though? I mean, we can work something out. We could-" she said rushedly. Andre shook his head and broke away.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I think I'm just gonna...just gonna stay away for a few days. I need a break." he said, quickly leaving. Jade was on the verge of tears as Andre's car pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. A short, red-headed girl came silently down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Jade. In that moment, Jade felt like collapsing into tears. However, she had to stay strong for Cat. Cat was still same old immature Cat. The young girl squeaked innocently.

"What happened? Did you fight with Beck?" she asked. Jade shook her head.

"No, baby girl." That was Jade's nickname for her close friend. "Andre told me he loved me."

"Well, wait. Isn't that good? And I thought you guys were acting like you were dating." Cat inquired dumbly. Jade laughed a little.

"He meant for _real_, Cat." The redhead said nothing. Jade brushed a hand through her hair. "I don't know how to react. Beck was just over and told me he broke up with Vega." Cat was still before Jade's pregnancy, Cat was friends with both Tori and Jade. However, when it was obvious the two would never be friends, Cat sided with Jade. Now, Cat didn't know what to say. Jade continued. "He told me he loved me." Cat gasped.

"He didn't!" Jade nodded and bit her lip.

"What should I do?" Jade asked. Cat shrugged and rubbed Jade's shoulders consolingly.

"I don't know. It's up to you...it's up to you..."


	13. Triangle

**Wow, it's been a while. xD Sorry for not updating in a long time. =P I own nothing except Jackson Ryan.**

Beck Oliver sat on a cream-colored sofa in his small place. Jackson was upstairs, getting his sneakers on. Beck had told him he had gotten him a cool present as a surprise. Tori hadn't gone over, but Jackson asked about her continually. Beck tried to evade the subject and told Jackson to get his shoes on. Beck was a little depressed. Jade didn't want to get back together and he broke up with Tori. Sucking it up, Beck went out to the garage and pulled out the kiddie quad he had gotten Jackson. It was black and had a stainless steel grille and chrome rims. It looked like Jade's old high school car before she traded it in for something more family-friendly. Beck had pushed it out in the driveway and hurried back inside. As soon as he shut the door, Jackson bounded downstairs with a happy grin on his face. He looked excited. Beck opened the door and let Jackson run outside. When the little boy saw his new present, he screamed with delight. Jackson ran out to the front yard and hopped on the quad.

"Daddy! This is the best present ever! Thank you so much!" he yelled. Beck laughed and sat down on the porch. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboro's. He didn't really smoke frequently but he did it every now and then. He breathed the smoke in deeply and watched as Jackson revved down the streets. Beck could barely hold in a chuckle as he saw neighbors peek their heads out windows and roll their eyes. Beck had turned his head for a second when he heard brakes squeal. Jackson was in the middle of the road and a burgundy Mercedes was sitting there, very close to the quad. Beck yelled at Jackson to get out of the road. With some difficulty, Jackson got out of the way. Beck turned his head and didn't think a thing of it. Until the Mercedes parked in front of Beck's small house. Beck lifted his head and was surprised to see Tori get out of the car. Jackson, seeing her, drove the quad towards her, nearly running her over. She smiled at the little boy. "Tori! Look at this cool quad my daddy got me!" Beck smiled as Tori feigned interest, like she used to do with Cat.

"Wow, Jackson! That's really cool." she noted. Quickly, she walked up to the steps and stood in front of Beck. Beck quickly put his cigarette out, noting her raised eyebrows. He opened his mouth to inquire about the car but Tori cut him off. "It's Trina's." she blurted. Beck nodded with understanding and stowed the Marlboros away. Tori pointed at him. "What's with the cigarettes?" she asked. Beck blushed.

"It's just an occasional thing. It's not a big deal..." he trailed. She nodded and sat beside him. "Why are you here?" he asked. She shrugged and pushed her Coach sunglasses on top of her hair.

"I wanted to see Jackson. He's so cute and reminds me so much of you." Beck was shocked that Tori din't hold a grudge about breaking up. An awkward silence fell between the two of them. After a few seconds, she spoke up again. "So how did you manage to afford this?" she asked. Beck bit his lip.

"I took it out of savings. But that means I won't have much money to pay the electric..." he trailed. Beck's financial situation was dire. Due to his lack of obtaining and holding a decent acting job, the money in his bank account was low. Beck knew buying a quad for Jackson wasn't a priority but he wanted to make his son happy. Tori nodded, feeling a little guilty. From her job at Nozu (Mrs. Lee allowed Tori to work there but with a strong grudge), Tori acquired a lot of money and was capable to pay off some of Beck's bills. However she wasn't sure if she wanted to support Beck and Beck was funny about accepting money from Tori. Tori nodded slowly.

"So I'm guessing you didn't get the role of Patrick?" she asked. Patrick was the latest role Beck was trying out for. Patrick was a Canadian guy who came to the states looking for a job and ended up getting chased by a group of gangsters because of a terrible confusion. It would've been a good movie but yet again, Beck's reputation refused him the role. Beck shook his head and Tori rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." she trailed. He turned away from her and scowled.

"Why are you acting this way? Why are you even here? Are you that desperate to get back together with me? I broke up _with you_. Not the other way around. I figured you would be pissed and never come around again...like Jade did for those several months..." he said, thinking back. Those months were the worst of his life. He almost thought Jade would never come back. Anyways, he was surprised Tori was sitting here and was a little angry in a way. Tori sighed and withdrew her arm.

"You keep forgetting. I'm not Jade." she started. "I-I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but I still love you." she admitted.

"Well, I don't." he snapped. Beck's face paled, realizing what he said. Tori scoffed and stood up. Beck stood up too and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

Tori frowned. "I know you meant exactly what you said. I'm leaving, Beck. I was giving you one last chance but you blew it." she walked towards her car. Jackson was revving the quad down the other end of the street. Beck chased after her.

"Tori, wait! Can we just talk?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No! I've tried to talk to you but you're still obsessed with Jade. When are you going to realize that Jade will never love you again?" she asked cockily. Beck bit his lip.

"That's impossible! We were together for two years..." he trailed. "There will always be a special place in her heart. I'm the father of her son." Tori shook her head before getting in Trina's car.

"You're such a pig, Beck! Stop being in denial and get over it! Just because you're Jackson's father doesn't mean Jade is entitled to you forever!" she slammed the door and peeled away, Jackson pulled up on the quad, beaming. Beck ruffled his son's hair and managed a light smile. He asked if he liked his present. Jackson nodded and thanked his dad vigorously.

"You're welcome, buddy. Come sit on the steps. I have to ask you something important." Jackson pulled the quad into the riveway and sat on the steps next to Beck, sipping a juice box. "Women are complicated, buddy. That's the first thing to Women 101. Now I have a serious question. About Mommy and Andre." Jackson perked up and looked at Beck. "Does Mommy love Andre?" Jackson shrugged.

"I don't know." Beck sighed; he realized this wouldn't be much help.

"Do you like Andre?"

"He's cool, Daddy. He works at my library." he said.

"Do you like him better than me?" asked Beck honestly. Jackson shook his head and hugged Beck.

"Nope because you're the best!" Beck smiled, hugging his son back. Inwardly, he hoped Jade thought the same way.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Andre paced around his small house. Well, it wasn't really his. He was still living with his grandmother. Right now, Ms. Harris was taking a nap. _Thank Goodness_, thought Andre. He loved his grandmother but sometimes taking care of her was too much. Andre had been acting with Jade like they had a relationship. Andre was always an emotional guy. He was never one to hide how he actually felt. When Andre started to harbor feelings for Jade, his head began feeling wonky. Andre felt like confessing his feelings to Jade. When he told Jade he loved her, she hesitated. It hurt him. He felt awkward. After he was there for her and Jackson, faking a relationship to avoid Beck's begging, she didn't like him back. Andre didn't know what he expected. Jade was out of his league. Jade was an independent woman who didn't need a man to make her complete. She had gotten over Beck years ago. Besides, she never had feelings for him. Andre didn't have anything to do (work and volunteering) so he got in the car and drove around. It was the middle of the afternoon. He ran into some traffic, which gave him time to contemplate and calm his mind down. He passed by the elementary school only to see it closed. It was Saturday. Of course it would be closed. Driving by the music store, Andre saw no need to go in. He didn't need any music and he actually hated his job. At one point, Andre pulled into the parking lot of a shopping plaza and sat in his car. He dug through his glove compartment, looking for some cigarettes. Andre didn't smoke often. He had actually purchased the cigarettes out of a dare and never touched them again. Andre opened the door of his car and got out. Hurriedly, he leaned on the hood of his car and smoked.

_Wow, that felt good_, Andre thought. He had never smoked before. Inhaling this fruity gas was relieving and stress-releasing. In his peripheral vision, Andre saw a burgundy Mercedes Benz sedan speed its way into the parking lot. He could tell the car had manual transmission. The teenager thought the car was nice and didn't think a second thought until the car slammed on its brakes and squealed loudly. Andre was startled when the car pulled beside him. He couldn't tell who was in there because the windows were tinted. Andre blew out a puff of smoke when the engine died down. His heart beat rapidly when the door swung open. He wasn't expecting to see Tori climb out. She pursed her lips at him and scoffed.

"You too?" she asked. Andre narrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head and waved her hand.

"It's nothing. What are you doing out here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." he said indifferently. Andre didn't forget his history with Tori. In high school, they used to be the best of friends. But shortly after Beck and Jade's breakup and their little short fling before the Full Moon Jam, they began to drift apart. Now, Andre and Tori weren't close friends. He visually showed that he wasn't a friend of hers. He didn't know how Tori felt, but honestly he didn't care. In the beginning of their school years, he considered her a best friend. However, now he thought she was a slut like Jade thought so since the start. Andre was quiet, just studying Tori. She wore designer sunglasses and definitely looked diva-ish. However, he did know that the car was Trina's.

"So...what's new, Andre?" she asked with a light smile. Andre pursed his lips.

"Nothing much." he said.

"You must be stressed." she asked, walking closer and locking the car. He tried to turn away, looking at the Wal-Mart across the way.

"Yeah."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing." he muttered. He didn't feel like getting into it with her. He knows her strategy. Deja vu was playing through his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked setting a warm hand on his shoulders. "I mean, you-" Andre jumped away from Tori, scowling at her. He cut her off harshly.

"Just...just get away from me! Don't you understand what happened in high school? I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you." he yelled, throwing his cigarette on the ground. He stomped on it with his sneaker, clambered in his car and peeled away. Tori was left in the parking lot. Alone.


	14. Decision

**Like I said, I've been really neglecting my stories. The buck stops here. I'll work to updating more. =D Thank you for the reviews and favorites, and to all you readers, I appreciate your support. I don't own anything except Jackson. Enjoy!**

Jade was still very distraught about what to do about her confused heart. Cat could only help so much. She was afraid that she had waited too long. She had used Andre to get away from Beck, but now Andre was slipping away. Maybe Beck had too. Besides, she didn't exactly trust Beck. He was a good guy, and Jackson's father. However, the two had too much history. Deep down, Jade was worried that being back with Beck wouldn't help matters. She didn't know how to feel. She felt that she loved both of them. Beck said he loved her, but just because he said it didn't mean he meant it. Meanwhile, she had been with Andre for a while. Whether it was fake or not, she could tell that feelings were developing unintentionally. She couldn't control herself. Now Andre was slipping away from her fingers. Beck had broke up with Tori and said he loved her, however he still left her for Vega, years ago. That was almost an unfogivable act in itself.

However Jade ultimately decided to call up Beck. Luckily, he answered his cell phone in a matter of seconds. The woman wondered if Beck still had her number in his cell phone under "Jade Baby." Jade hated that contact name but he loved it. He answered, and didn't sound happy. Actually, he sounded very stressed and angry.

"Hello?" he gruffed. Jade smiled a little. For some reason, Beck's voice gave her butterflies. Her stomach tingled with joy. She asked how Jackson was. Beck didn't tell Jade about the gift quad. He figured that Jade didn't think it would be safe. "He's great. He's playing outside right now." She smirked a little.

"Are you playing with him?" she asked. He scoffed.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "Now is that all you called for? You wanted to see how he was doing and ask if I was spending time with him?" he asked snarkily. Beck was anxious to get off the phone. After his little spit with Tori, he wasn't in the best mood to talk to the woman he still loved.

"Actually, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. This isn't exactly the thing you talk about over the phone." she started. Beck was silent and said nothing. Jade cleared her throat. "...are you available? Could I stop by your place so we could talk?" Beck furrowed his eyebrows. The silence made Jade nervous. Would he say no? Beck shrugged and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Sure. I'll be outside. Watch out for Jackson. He'll be kinda...playing in the road." Beck said, warning Jade. He still didn't mention the quad. Jade probably wouldn't approve. She said okay and hung up. Jade was very anxious as she got ready, left the house and drove towards Beck's place. She didn't know what to expect. Meanwhile, she was rehearsing what to say to him, perfecting every word and subtext in her statement. Beck had no idea why Jade was coming over, and he was somewhat nervous too. He didn't know what to expect.

As Jade's Dodge Charger drove slowly down the road, Beck's stomach sank. Jackson drove over on his quad and nearly crashed into the side door. Jade abruptly stopped and rolled down her window. Jackson smiled widely. That was his father's smile. She raised one eyebrow (her signature look) and smirked. "What are you doing on that quad, bud?" she asked. Jackson beamed.

"Daddy got it for me! Isn't it cool?" Jackson revved the engine a little. Jade admired it a little. Despite being a mother, she still loved the color black and somewhat masculine items like that. She nodded, saying it was cool and parked the car. She got out of the car smoothly and walked over to Beck. He wasn't smoking at the moment but a pack of Marlboros lay besides him.

"What are you doing with those cigarettes?" she asked. He said nothing and hid them. She sat next to him on the porch. "Thanks for asking me about buying him a quad." she said. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Did you come over just to argue with me? I mean, I did it for him. I may not be able to afford my electric bill, but he's happy." he said, defending himself. "Now what did you want to talk about?" he asked annoyingly. Jade pursed her lips, watching Jackson drive up and down the street happily. Maybe their being together would be good for him. He needed a male and female figure loving each other, in the same home. If they could love each other. Jade sighed.

"I was thinking about it...what you came over to talk to me about a bit ago...about you loving me..." she trailed. Beck looked up, realizing what she was going to say. He was too shocked to say a word and let her continue. "I realized that maybe us...maybe us together could be a very good possibility. I want to try it for Jackson...and you. Maybe we could be a family." she said. Beck was stunned. That was one of the most heartwarming things Jade had ever said. It was so emotional, Beck wiped a tear from his eye and smiled.

"I think that could work out." Jade smiled and leaned forward, hugging Beck. Her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders. He sighed loudly. "There's only one problem though..." he trailed. Jade asked what it was. Beck shook his hand. "Money...I can't get a job to save my life." Jade cocked her head and looked around.

"I GUESS I could...help you out a bit." Beck squinted his eyes at Jade. Was this the same girl he knew back in high school?

"You would really do that?" he asked. Jade nodded.

"Of course." she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." Those three words. They made Beck's heart jump. The couple returned to their normal selves. They were kidding, cuddling, laughing, tickling, hugging. Jackson was happy. Beck just wondered, how long would this last?

**Very short...I'm sorry. ;_; It is what it is, I guess. xD**


	15. Together Forever

**Hey I own nothing except Jackson! =D Enjoy the update. They're very rare with me...**

Jackson was very happy that his parents moved in together. Jade wasnt stupid enough to sell her house but she just told Cat that she would be testing out the waters with Beck again. Cat understood and was more than happy to shoulder the amount of the full rent. Meanwhile, Jade helped Beck out at his house. When Jade had pulled up to Beck's house, Jackson was so happy. He couldn't stop being excited. Jade tried to calm the boy down but it was futile. Jackson was happy his mom and dad would be living in the same house. For most children, this concept isn't very strange, but Jackson had never known what it was like to have his father and mother living in the same house. Jade hoped that everything would work out okay. She couldn't be certain right away though. It would take some time. So far, Beck was a gentleman. He carried in their luggage and played with Jackson. Everything seemed happy and perfect. Until one day, there was a knock at the door.

Jade whipped the door open and was shocked to see Tori Vega standing there. Jade scowled and high school memories flooded back to her. "Vega? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked firmly. Tori folded her arms and glared at Jade. Their tension was halted when Jackson flew across the room.

"Tori!" he yelled. Smiling, Tori bent down and picked up Jackson. She tousled his hair and smiled.

"Hey buddy!" she greeted. Tori tried to have a moment with Jackson but Jade easily broke it. Her glare made Tori set Jackson down. Jackson huddled near his mom's legs. Actually, he sat down on the floor and played with the shoe laces on her boots. Tori looked around. "Where's Beck?" she asked. Jade rolled her eyes.

"He's at an audition. Why? What did you want to do, pin him against the wall and fuck him?" she asked. Jackson frowned and looked up.

"Mommy. You said a bad word. That's five dollars in the swear jar. And I'm going to tell Daddy too." Jade sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. She put a hand on Jackson's head.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. Just...go and play in the other room. I'm going to have a little talk with Tori." Jackson nodded and hurried away. Tori gulped and looked nervous. Jade strode towards Tori and sneered. "Look, Vega. I don't know why you're here, but I don't like it. Beck and you aren't a couple anymore. We're trying again and you have to deal with that." she snapped. Tori furrowed her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to talk to him! You shouldn't be so self-conscious!" she exclaimed. Jade folded her arms.

"I am not self-conscious. You need to get a grip on reality. Beck chose me, not you. Get over it." Tori fell silent but still frowned deeply. Jade opened the door and smiled. "Goodbye." Tori sighed but acquiesced and stomped out of the house. Jade slammed the door shut and locked it. Jackson came out and asked what that was all about. Jade said it was nothing and walked him into the kitchen. To distract him, she gave him an apple and some milk. Jackson got some milk on his upper lip and grinned. He asked excitedly if they could play Candyland. Jade rolled her eyes. Candyland wasn't exactly her top choice of board games, but she did it for him. Jade pulled out the box and they jumped into the game. Jade wasn't trying to let Jackson win, but somehow he won. Jackson laughed the entire time. Jade couldn't help but grin. "You think it's funny, don't you? Well, I think you cheated." she said jokingly, getting up. Jackson shook his head, insisting he didn't cheat. Smirking, Jade crossed the kitchen and tickled the little boy. Jackson giggled loudly.

"Okay, okay! I cheated!" Jade stepped away and smirked.

"I knew it." The door opened and Beck came in. He looked a little saddened like usual. Jackson got off his chair and ran over. Jade followed. Beck scooped Jackson up and tousled his hair, greeting him. Jackson immediately said Tori had stopped by. Beck's face paled and his eyes widened. He set Jackson down and told him to watch TV. Jackson ran into the other room. Jade kissed Beck on the lips and smiled lightly. "How was the audition?" Beck put his head down ashamed. Jade knew already. Her lips pursed together. "I'm sorry, babe." she said. He shrugged.

"It's fine. I just can't believe Tori stopped by. What did you do?" he asked. Jade smiled.

"I told her to get a grip on reality and that you chose me." she said with a laugh. Beck smirked.

"Typical you." he said kissing Jade on the lips. Jackson's laughter at a television show could be heard across the house. "Come on." he said wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulder. They walked in to the living room. Jade wondered to herself, everything was going so well. Would they be together forever? Or would Tori or Andre break up the somewhat happy family?


End file.
